Alternate Touch
by Untamed-butterflyzshut-down
Summary: Two mutants are found and brought to the institute, what is their linking to Nightcrawler and Storm? ...Not good at Summarys, R&R, but be nice cuz it's my first fic! CK CHAPPIE 5 UP!
1. Prologue

Alternate Touch  
  
Summary: two new mutants are found and come to the institute, they make friends with Nightcrawler and Storm, what is their linking between the two well known x-men?.R&R  
  
Disclaimer: it is so mean of you people to remind me of how little is mine in this world (Sob) no I don't mean YOU I mean the people who make the laws.er.anyway, someday I will own x-men: Evo but until then I only own Damaris and Liam.  
  
AN: all words spoken like ~Example~ are thoughts, also, this story involves material that might not be suitable for some people. If you are going to flame me ...Don't, but other than that PLEASE R&R!  
  
*Prologue*  
  
*  
  
The rain made faint splashes of sound as it hit the sidewalk, though not many were there to hear it. They had all taken refuge from the wet and cold and found sanctuary, either in houses, apartments or perhaps the mall near the end road, but two teens, the teens that walked down the street now, had not. Their names were rarely used or known but to each other, for neither had a family. The girl, who whimpered and shivered as she walked along to the right, had thick, short hair, that shone an unnaturally dark shade of blue with streaks of bright lime green, it fell in front of her face, covering her ice blue eyes and the dark circles under them that came from loss of sleep, her thin, pale form wore a black t-shirt with a high collar that met halfway with her sharp chin and long blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and covered her gray sandals. She shivered and rapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to try and keep warm. The tall boy that strode beside her put an arm around her shoulder, the boy had a manner of presenting himself so that even in his young age, of at the most sixteen, you immediately thought of him as responsible, as someone who had been through, witnessed things that nobody, especially no one so young, should. His coffee brown skin was covered in scares and bruises, his green eyes shone with strength and fire, and the long hair that fell down the back of his gray sweater was a dark mahogany. They were both at such odds with one another that if you saw them you would have to double take, but they each had one thing in common, both were alone, so when they had found each other, both clueless and scared, they did not bother to hide the care they felt for one another, not in a love interest way, they had determined that long ago, but like a brother and sister. The girl shivered and began to cry. The boy spoke.  
  
"It's alright, it'll be okay, we've gone through worse than this and we always turn out on top" his voice was deep and calming, the girl smiled but her light eyes still brimmed with tears, they stopped walking and held each other for a moment.  
  
"I know Liam, but, why are things like this, why are we always running, why do we have this life?" Liam sighed, Damaris would get like this sometimes, while he had accepted the traveling life, the life of an outcast, she still was troubled with it.  
  
"We have each other, which is more than a lot of people have"  
  
"Our life is a mess! We have no money! No food! No home! Face it! Our life stinks." She shook her head to try dry her hair and then looked up into the sky.  
  
"Gott helfen uns, Wille wir finden nie Frieden?"[1]  
  
Liam hated when she spoke in German, he never could tell what she was saying and she only would speak in this tongue, when she was angry or depressed, she seemed to be speaking in German more than usual lately.  
  
"Now you see here! We'll be okay you can't always act like this! We aren't little kids, praying for help will do nothing now! We have to-oh.my.god."  
  
Liam stepped back in horror, Damaris had stopped talking in German and was now choking and spitting up blood, the hands that reached out to Liam for help were also seeping blood. Liam stepped up and took her hand in his, and the immediately withdrew it back with a yowl of pain, he held his hand up within eyes sight and saw that it had been burned, and badly too. Damaris was still screaming and calling for Liam between the chokes and gags. The blood had now stained the front of her clothes and had seeped down to create a puddle it around her, Liam swallowed the pain and rose determinedly to help his friend but before he could reach her he had fallen upon the cement road and was shaking violently, and in the horror of the moment neither noticed the rain clouds darken and begin to shake and spew giant tennis ball sized hail, they didn't notice that a deep fog had circled the two of them, they didn't notice that Damaris's skin had tuned a dark blue like her hair or that Liam's eyes had lost all color and were now just a ghostly white, no, they didn't notice any of it. But somebody else had.  
  
~Jean, gather the others and meet me at the x-jet. We have two new mutants to find~  
  
~I'm on my way, Professor.~  
  
*  
  
OoOooh cliffhanger! ^_~ Please R&R 'cuz if nobody does I'll just assume no one liked it and I won't write any more, and ya wouldn't want to do that to me would ya? (Sob) Anyvay, Synch wants the computer so I gotta go, Caio ^_^ CK  
  
[1] "God help us, will we never find peace?" 


	2. Awakenings and Coincidence

Alternate Touch  
  
All right! It's time for the review answers! (I've always wanted to try these ^_^)  
  
Sharli: Thanx ^_~ you're my first reviewer (YIPPIE) Actually, the OC Liam is based after a friend of mine so he's sweet for a reason(  
  
Paprika90: it's always good to be appreciated ^_^ here's another Chappie for ya.  
  
Duck(): AH! That is SO sweet of you to say! **Hugs you** your so awesome dude that I'm going to copy and past your review here.From: duck() that was so cool! This is one of the coolest x-men fan fics I think please update Soon!! OH YEAH! **Does Kurt dance**  
  
AN: I would just like to say that synch has gone away for a while so all people who want to see more of her fic "the x-men's/brotherhood's top six fears" you're going to have to wait a while  
  
Chapter Two: Awakenings and Coincidences.  
  
"You stupid child!" the woman yelled at the boy, she looked down at his small terror-filled face and felt only hate and anger for him. "Why can't you do anything right? I feed you! I clothe you! And all I ask for is for the house to be clean when I come home!" her fist met with his head and he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, I tried, and I've been working all day! I really tried!" his eyes drifted to the woman's hand, which held in it a half empty bottle of an alcohol of some kind. "Tried my ass!" she yelled and hit him again, this time with the bottle and this time drawing blood, "Now get out!" she pointed at the door. The small, battered seven year old looked up at her in pain and confusion. "What?" "You heard me!" she then picked him up by the neck and threw him out the doorway and into the back ally, his head hit a rock, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was a slam of a door.  
  
*  
  
"No!"  
  
Liam shot up with a shout, to find the memory he had relived so many times, gone, but now there was a new nightmare he had to face.  
  
The room was large and white, that was all that could be said for it, there were no defining characteristics except for how much it reminded Liam of a hospital room, hospital?  
  
Suddenly realization dawned on Liam, as he remembered. What had happened exactly? What had happened to Damaris? Where was she? Where was HE?  
  
Liam was not about to sit there and do nothing while who-knows-what was happening to Damaris. He shot out of bed, too worried to take notice that all he was wearing was a hospital robe, and fled out of the large metal doors at the far wall, he did take into notice, however, the large "X" that it was adorned with.  
  
~What is this place? ~ He thought ~is this some kind of government agency or something? It's far too.metal to be a hospital. ~  
  
He turned into another hallway that looked exactly the same as the last hallway and the one before that and the one before that.  
  
~Okay, this is just too creepy~ he kept on walking though, he HAD to find Damaris, she was the only one he had ever cared about. As he pondered this, he didn't notice that someone was nearing the same corner he was nearing, a large, strong, Canadian someone.  
  
"Oomph!" Liam crashed into Logan and fell to the floor.  
  
"You better watch it squirt." Logan muttered and held out a hairy hand to Liam, but Liam scrambled backwards.  
  
"Who are you? What-what is this place?"  
  
"This is Xavier's school fer gifted youngsters, you must be Liam."  
  
"School?" Liam had never been inside a school but had never imagined that a school would look like this, but he pushed these thoughts away for now.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked the man who had not introduced himself yet.  
  
Logan sighed gruffly.  
  
"How 'bout you and I take a walk, it's gonna be a long story."  
  
*  
  
Professor Xavier looked around at his students, well, the older ones at least (Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty and Evan), they were here so he could tell them about the new recruits he had found, and he wondered where to begin.  
  
"While I was at cerebro a few hours ago it detected two new mutant signatures, by the names of Liam Anderson and Damaris Winters, their mutations are both very powerful and dangerous, they both became unconscious after their powers emerged and are now resting in the hospital wing on the lower level, they will awake shortly and when they do.." He looked at each member of the room to make it clear that they must listen "..I want you all to treat them as kindly and a hospitably as you can. We want them on our side, and if they leave Magneto will surely recruit them and that would be bad for all of us, do you all understand?" the room mumbled their "yes professors" simultaneously and some stood to leave, but before they could get out of their chairs, Kurt's voice asked.  
  
"Um, excuse me professor?"  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"If you do not mind me asking, what ARE their powers?"  
  
The professor mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. The skin on Damaris's hands can project a type of acid, which can burn at the touch, she also has fangs that can shoot venom and Liam.." He paused a second and them turned to look at Storm, who stared confusedly back at him.  
  
"Liam can control weather." The room suddenly went dead silent.  
  
"Bu-But how is that possible?" storm stuttered, her face had now gone pale.  
  
The professor shook his head, "There is such a thing as two mutants possessing the same x-gene, but it is highly irregular. The possibility of such an occurrence is 1 in 100. I suppose Liam was the one."  
  
The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop in china.  
  
"So.. Like, what will their code names be?" kitty spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
The professor smiled.  
  
"I think we should wait for that until we meet them...." suddenly, his brow furrowed as he was sent a mind message.  
  
~Hey Chuck, the Liam boy's awake, I told him everythin' about this place. We'll go get the girl and be up there in a sec'~  
  
".....Which might be quite soon."  
  
*  
  
O.K sorry I'm making such short chappies I'M ADDICTED TO CLIFFHANGERS.ahem. I couldn't help myself! But the more people that review the faster I write so keep the reviews coming^_^ Sorry if I suck at accents, but I don't have one so I don't know haw to write one...Darn. e_e anyway R&R ^_~ CK 


	3. Remember to Forget

Alternate Touch.  
  
CK: ^_^ YIPPIE! Uh.if you read this you have to review, it's the law, right muses?  
  
Flayme: T.T  
  
Synch: we're not your muses! We're real people!  
  
CK: sure you are @_@  
  
Flayme: UGH! Just write your friggin' review answers!  
  
CK: Sheesh, sorry L_L.  
  
O.K Review answer time ^_^  
  
Sharli: WOO-HOO YEAH YOU ROCK SHARLI!! Ahem, I'll tell the real Liam you said that you love his character; he'll be so through the roof!  
  
Paprika90: here's some more for you to read ^_^ and I was going for the suspense element, so I'm glad it's working. ^_~ Love your name by the way.  
  
You know what Sharli and Paprika90? Since you guys are the most (only) committed reviewers I'm dedicating this chappie to you two ^_^ so ya better like it, lol.  
  
Alternate Touch.  
  
Chapter three: Remember to Forget.  
  
*  
  
The sun cascaded through the windows and into the large room making rainbows appear on the floor, it was very petty, Damaris didn't think she could remember the last time she saw something that pretty. Damaris was lying on her back in a large hospital room at least, she thought it was a hospital; it was cold and clean like one. Her teeth hurt, her hands hurt too, she wildly tried to put together the pieces of memory that lay scattered inside her brain.  
  
~ There was blood, lots of it too. There was screaming and fear, rain. Hail. Blood.So much blood. Liam. Liam! ~  
  
She tried to get up, but she couldn't her head hurt too much to think, her body hurt too much to move, so she just lay there. And waited.  
  
*  
  
Liam ran down the hallway towards where that guy, Wolverine was his name, said that Damaris would be. His brain was on overdrive, Wolverine had told Liam everything about the institute and he was still having trouble with all of it. This place was supposedly a school for mutants (Liam didn't even know mutants existed let alone that there was a school for them) and he and Damaris were mutants, he could control the weather (That could come in handy) and Damaris could shoot acid from her hands and venom from her teeth, that were now fangs, which he thought was really freaky. He neared a large, circular door that he supposed was the way to Damaris as he wondered if she knew about her power yet, he hoped not, she would completely go nuts. The door slid open and he saw her, she was still asleep, lying calmly under the white sheets, he breathed a sigh of relief when all of a sudden-  
  
"Liam!"  
  
Liam practically jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Oh, Damaris your awake."  
  
"Yes I noticed that! Where are we?"  
  
"Um...A school."  
  
"A school? This doesn't look like school."  
  
"Well, it's not a regular school."  
  
"What type of school is it?"  
  
"A school for mutants"  
  
There was silence while Liam supposed Damaris worked this idea through her mind, and then with a load groan, she sat up. Liam's eyes widened.  
  
"Damaris, Your...Blue!"  
  
Damaris was indeed blue; her once pale skin was now drenched in the color of midnight, her eyes had changed as well and were now yellow and her were ears pointed, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm What?"  
  
"You're...well...take a look for yourself!"  
  
Damaris held a hand up to her face, and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I LOOK LIKE A SMURF!!!" she then rested her blue head into her blue hands and whimpered quietly, Liam didn't know whether to laugh or to comfort.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"-Are we mutants?" She interrupted, head still in hands. Liam nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then how come you don't look weird?"  
  
"Well, being a mutant isn't just looking weird, you get cool powers too." He explained as if this was the easiest thing in the world to understand.  
  
"So my power is that I'm blue and yours is-"  
  
"-To control the weather and your power isn't that your blue, that's just a side thing."  
  
"Oh. What's my power then?"  
  
Liam thought about how to answer this in the best possible way, he didn't want her to go through the roof.  
  
"Well...um...you see-"  
  
"Aus mit es! Erklären es Sie mir! [1] What's my power?"  
  
"-Youcanshootacidfromyourhandsandyouhavevenomandfangslikeasnake" he hurried.  
  
"In English, please?" Liam took a deep breath.  
  
"You can shoot acid from your hands and...you have fangs that can inject venom like a snake."  
  
"WHAT?" Liam flinched as Damaris felt her teeth, they were long and pointed they looked hind of canine to Liam.  
  
"Okay! This is just wrong!" she had flung the covers of herself and was now pacing franticly around the room, she then stopped and noticed that she was only wearing a paper hospital gown. Liam averted his eyes, as she got dressed.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" he looked up, she was dressed now, in the same old clothes as before, he thought about the question but he didn't get a chance to think about the answer.  
  
"I suggest ya come upstairs and meet the prof'" came a gruff voice from behind him, Wolverine. Damaris looked scared.  
  
"Liam, who is this?"  
  
Liam sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Damaris, he's ... a friend."  
  
*  
  
(AN: Okay, I'm really bored right about now so this next part will be comedy...kind of)  
  
**Damaris POV**  
  
We all stepped out of the elevator, ~ Whoa. ~ The main floor was HUGE; it reminded me of a lobby in a hotel. Man, have things gone crazy in the last while, not only am I a blue mutant, but I'm in a strange house being led down a hallway to who knows where by a guy who looks like someone off America's most wanted! Not to mention I seem like the only one perturbed by this whole ordeal, Liam looks like he's having the time of his life but of course, he isn't blue with fangs. We walk up to a big wooden door and by this point I'm seriously freaking out, that wolverine dude is about to knock on the door when...  
  
~ It's alright you can come in ~  
  
Okay, that's it, I just heard someone talk to me in my mind! I'm SO out of here! But before I can leave Mr I'm-big-and-scary pushes the door open and we all walk in. There are kids in here our age, I scan the room this is what I make of its occupants.  
  
First there's a boy a bit older than me, he's not smiling, he looks very serious, and he is wearing dark red sunglasses and has brown hair.  
  
Then there's a girl sitting next to him she looks like royalty, she has a friendly smile and red hair that goes down to her waist.  
  
Then a girl my age with brown hair that is pulled up in a ponytail she is wearing a lot of pink, and is looking kind of flirtatiously at Liam. I don't like her.  
  
A boy with dark skin and light blond, strangely cut, hair. He looks at me like I'm the most amusing thing in the world then turns to grin at the boy next to him...  
  
THE BOY NEXT TO HIM IS BLUE! And fuzzy! Whoa! Cool. At least I'm not the only one, he looks nice, and he looks blue, like me! Oh awesome, He's got a tail! I wonder what his name is...  
  
Then there's another royal looking woman, she is standing, she has light brown skin and white hair but she's not old, she reminds me of someone.  
  
Then there's an old, bald guy in a wheelchair, he is smiling, he looks smart, well most old people are.  
  
He chuckles and then opens his mouth.  
  
"It's not that we're smart we have just been through more."  
  
My mouth hangs open like I'm a fish, oh great he can read my mind, and he talks again.  
  
"Why don't we all introduce ourselves and our powers to the newcomers?"  
  
The sunglasses guy stands up; he looks very annoyed at having to explain himself.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops-" I smile to my self, Summers, Winters. "-I shoot beams of force from my eyes." Oh, that's why he's wearing those shades.  
  
"I'm Jean gray," the red-head girl speaks "-I am telekinetic and I'm also a telepath." Whopdi-friggin-do. T.T oh now it's miss flirts turn...  
  
"Hi I'm, like, Kitty Pryde and I can phase through solid objects." Go jump in a lake! Whoops the bald guy's frowning better keep my mean thoughts to a minimum.  
  
"Hey, I'm Evan Daniels, and I can shoot spikes from my body." He produces some spikes from his arm, for demonstration I guess, cool. Oooh yeah! It's fuzz's turn!  
  
"Hallo und Willkommen" Oh my god! He's geman! I'm German! Can things get any more perfect! "My name is Kurt Vagner and I can teleport." Sweet.  
  
"I'm Ororo Munroe" She's staring at Liam weird "And I can contro weather" I look at liam, he looks surprised but not as surprised as the woman, Ororo, looks.  
  
"and I'm Professor Charles Xavier, you already know logan" Logan? Oh, Mr big and scary "what are your names" like he already doesn't know.  
  
"I'm Damaris Winters" I spoke, I didn't say my power because i'm not even sure I remember it any more.  
  
"And I'm Liam Anderson." Liam spoke next to me, he was talking to the whole room but he was just looking at miss flir-kitty. Oh well, I guess I don't own him. He can go off and smooch with miss ditz all he wants, like I care! Oops more frowning professor.  
  
"Now that we're all aquanted" he looks around "We can show you two to your rooms, you must be very tired." Rooms? Sweet...  
  
END  
  
*  
  
Okay, I'm loosing my mind! AAHHHH. don't worry there will be more to come. But I need your help, do you think there should be pairings? If you do who and who? Do you want kitty and liam? Kurt and Damaris? Damaris and liam? Or do ya want them all to be friends?????????? AH! QUESTION MARK OVERLOAD!!!!!! Ahem, Okay. You have to, HAVE TO review and tell me whatcha' think i'm working my butt off here! Well.........not really but I NEED reviews so.........yeah. THANX HUGS AND KISSES! ^_^ CK.  
  
[1] Out with it! Explain it to me! 


	4. Authors Note

A MESSAGE TO ALL PEOPLE WHO SPENT THEIR TIME READING ALTERNATE TOUCH!!!  
  
Hey-o! It's going to be a while before I write some more of this story.  
School just started today, YAY! Okay, I'm a nerd, but I don't care.  
So It'll be a while but keep on sending suggestions and stuff if you  
wan't^_~  
CK/CrazEkiddE 


	5. Blue & New meetings

YAY I'm getting time to write in my busy schedule! So you better review or my work will be for nothing!  
  
YIPPIE!!! I have 2 new reviewers!!!  
  
Sharli: OMG! You so rock! **Screams** thanx for the pairing idea, Liam and Wanda, Hmmmmmm...I don't really know much about Wanda except that she's always screaming, I only saw that one first eppie of her so maybe, but your idea got me thinking of some fun stuff I could do with pairing. Lets just see how things unfold shall we...  
  
Blue fuzzy elf2: yeah, I plan to have a Kurt and Damaris pairing, but, I REALY do NOT want this to end up being a kurrty! No offence to anybody who likes that type o' stuff, well, I do but...not in this story, Thanx for the review! ^_^  
  
Paprika90: I LOVE doing POV fics, they're a blast to write! YES, I was so hoping that someone would say they wanted there to be convo's in German! (I wont do too long ones though, I use bable-fish and they always mess everything up and I end up having to tweak it in so many ways!) YOU ROCK PAPRIKA90! That's so much fun to say, **Singing** paprika, paprika...no problem about the dedication thing, I'm just glad I had someone to dedicate my story to! ^_~  
  
Duck(first): that's super nice of you to say that my fic is the only interesting one you can find, but, I'm sure there's others you can check out right? No, no, no don't go away! I didn't mean right NOW, I meant later...after you've read this chappie and...stuff, ahem-Why don't you try Sharli's fic "Life in the fast lane" It rocks!  
  
Duck(second): This review is cool(lol).  
  
Storm_Pietro: Don't worry; there will be so much storm coming up that you wont be able to handle it!! Er-not in this chapter though x.X Thanx for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it ^_~ here's more for ya!  
  
AN: YAY, more POV's!!!!  
  
AN2: uh...just to say rogue isn't in this fic, I'm pretending she doesn't exist...PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!  
  
AN3: New! Sound effects are ^^sound^^  
  
Alternate Touch  
  
Chapter four: Blue & new meetings.  
  
*  
  
**Damaris's POV**  
  
"Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know...that something wasn't right here?" loud pop music blasted through the stereo and into my brain! Probably into everyone else's brain as well! It's just my luck that out of everybody in this mansion (I'm NEVER going to get used to saying that I live in a mansion) I had to have kitty as my roommate, ugh! I mean UGH! It's probably the professor paying me back for thinking stupid stuff about kitty, maybe he wants us to do some "sisterly bonding" or some crap like that, but you know what? I never realized how much I hate, loathe, contempt, and dislike Brittany Spears until today!  
  
"Kitty! Would you turn it down! My ears are bleeding!" I yelled at the bouncing brunette singing along to the catastrophe of sound that was "oops, I did it again" It was so horrible that part of me would rather be back on the streets then here with-  
  
"KITTY!"  
  
"Like, what?"  
  
"Shut. The. Hell. Up."  
  
My patience level is reaching its maximum, and all I want to do at the moment is ring her stupid, valley girl neck! My hands are fists and kitty is looking at me like I'd have to be insane not to want to sing along with her at the moment.  
  
"Like, wow! Don't go all ballistic on me, it's MY room too!" and she continued. I am getting out of here.  
  
I leave Kitty to her songs and decide to take a walk to explore the rest of the huge place that's now my home, my home. I bite my lip.  
  
"Ouch!" I all but scream, I'm bleeding now. Stupid fangs.  
  
Speaking of fangs, maybe I'll go try and find Kurt, get to know him a bit more...  
  
"Fräulein?"  
  
Speak of the devil-er...bad choice of words. I turn around to face him; he looks at me with friendship blooming in his yellow eyes.  
  
"Guten tag." I speak and he looks startled.  
  
"...Tun sie sie sprechen Deutsches?"[1] He asks uncertainty.  
  
"Ja."[2] I reply, waiting to see his reaction. This should be good.  
  
"Ja! Ich jetzt habe jemand, zum sprechen zu!"[3]  
  
"Selbem hier."[4] Good to meet you Kurt, I'm Damaris."  
  
I stuck my hand out to shake, he looks at it...he looks almost scared but soon shakes it off. His hand has only two fingers! Whoa this guy never ceases to surprise me. His fur is soft.  
  
"So how are you liking it here so far?" he asks. I don't know how to respond.  
  
"Um...Well it's certainly something, a large something too." He chuckles.  
  
"Well, I know it takes some getting used to, but you'll soon feel as if you belong here, that's what happened to me." He smiles, I love his smile.  
  
"Well, It's better than anywhere I've ever been."  
  
"What did your parents say when you told them?"  
  
I pause, and then bow my head. Stupid question, and things were going so well. He looks shocked and then sad.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry..." Oh great, a pity party.  
  
"Nah, don't be, Es geschah einer langen Zeit Rückseite."[5] Then I look up and smile, you know, that type of smile where the persons smiling but their eyes are sad. Yeah that one, He looks genuinely sorry for me, I haven't seen somebody REALLY sorry for me, about my parents, since I first met Liam.  
  
"So... you going to show me 'round this place or what?" I break the silence. Good. I hate silence, he smiles again, GOD, who do you have to kill to get a smile like that!  
  
"Of course Fräulein!" he sticks out his elbow, what a gentleman! Kind of erie, but in a good way. I lock my arm around his. Man I love the feel of his fur.  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
*  
  
**Liam's POV**  
  
Strange. Just when you think that life can't get any more insane, something happens. It's good though, not like the other times I've thought that, not like when I got thrown out of my own house as a child, not like when Damaris and I had to spend five months in a juvenile detention center, not like my whole stupid life, but like now, lying on a soft bed, with a roof over my head. Strange. For the first time in my life I don't feel ... wrong, I don't feel weak or pathetic, and to top it off, I have power. Strange, strange, strange...  
  
"Hello?" a voice broke my train of thought. I look to my doorway (My doorway!) It's that kitty girl, that's a nice name Kitty it makes me feel welcome.  
  
"Oh, hello." I smile and answer in what I hope is a friendly tone, I'm not really feeling well, I have a burning headache and my eyes hurt too, but I want to be kind to her at least, I mean, I'm so thankful for being here that if I was on the verge of death I'd still be hospitable.  
  
"I just thought I should, like, properly introduce myself. I'm Kitty." She holds out her hand, I shake it, she holds on a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Uh, hi kitty, I'm Liam. This is an ... amazing place you have here." I look around the room, like I haven't already a hundred times.  
  
"Yeah it's totally something."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Almost a year, my parents were, like, pretty freaked out at first when they heard about this place, but, they, like, got over it." She shrugs and smiles at me. Question...  
  
"Why would someone be freaked out by a school?" I ask, I've been thinking up a lot more questions than usual lately. She looks at me like I'm stupid, oh wait, maybe people don't like mutants.  
  
"Well, most people are, like, non-tolerant about mutants." Suspicions confirmed.  
  
"Oh." I shouldn't have asked. Nobody tolerates difference. I know that for a fact. Kitty looks around the room too, probably the rooms all look the same, and she just looks to escape the awkwardness that quiet spells bring.  
  
"When are you going, like, to move your stuff in?" she asks. What?  
  
"Uh, I don't have anything to move in." I thought the professor would have told them about us being homeless, maybe he thinks we'll be self conscious about it, I chuckle softly. It's different having somebody care about me and/or my feelings it's .. just .. strange.  
  
"Oh." More awkward silence, I've had enough of this for now, must try not to be rude though.  
  
"Um, kitty? I'm going to..." going to what? "...Go have a shower, 'kay?" Brilliant, can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? No? Too bad (AN: Okay, I stole that I know, if it's yours don't sue me, I think it's a great line^_^)  
  
"Oh, Okay. See you later!" she walks away, I don't plan to have a shower, but I do plan to get some peace and quiet. I lie on my back and stare up at the ceiling once more. This is going to take some getting used too...  
  
*  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
*  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat at Cerebro. He was trying to find out the extent of the new mutants powers, he had been getting weird mental readings off them lately. He knew their main powers where weather control and venom/acid but he thought there might be more.  
  
^^Knock, Knock^^  
  
~Come in Logan~ professor had realized the mutant's presence long before he had knocked on the metal door.  
  
"Hey, Chuck. Any new findings?" Xavier didn't like such familiarity as a first name basis on his part, which was precisely why Logan did it.  
  
"No yet Logan. I know these strange mental occurrences mean something, but I can't seem to figure out what. I've been getting especially strong readings off Damaris and..." he stopped suddenly, staring off into the distance.  
  
"And what?"  
  
The Professor turned to look at Logan his face somber.  
  
"Cerebro has just detected something very peculiar." He rolled away from the large machine, his face was stuck in the same position, mouth and eyebrows turned slightly down, eyes facing forward.  
  
"I think we better get the others."  
  
*  
  
WAAAHHHH!!! I have homework that needs doing : P anyway, tell me what YOU want to happen in the story. Any suggestions or comment are welcome, I need reviews to survive...I slip away from reality without them O_o R&R! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!! X_x CK ^_~ XOXOXOXOX....etc.  
  
*  
  
[1] ...Do you Speak German?  
  
[2] Yes  
  
[3] I finally have somebody to speak to!  
  
[4] Same here.  
  
[5] It happened a long time back.  
  
*  
  
R&R!! in case you forgot. 


	6. Code names and Catastrophes

Review answers!!  
  
Sharli: Awwwww...you're always so sweet!^_^ you give my writing purpose! Well, you all do, but you especially rock. I'm glad you feel it's worth waiting for( you're life in the fast lane story is inspiring! I was just reading it and I felt like writing. Uh-huh, I was going to make Liam like kitty and then I got my head out of the sky and realized that he could do SOOOOOO much better than her.^_~  
  
Storm_Pietro: here's your chappie, don't worry, storm will be in this chapter^_^and you'll find out what's so peculiar...Hmmmm.  
  
Piprika90: Ya, that's a good idea! I was planning on something like that. I'm glad you like the chapter, and I'm EXTRA glad that I keep getting long reviews from you and Sharli! I l-o-v-e getting loooooong reviews, the more words the better^_~  
  
kd: um.so you dn't want any pairings but Kurt and Damaris do ya? Well, maybe that'll happen maybe it wont.who knows.  
  
AN: sorry it took so long to update, synch's "The top six fears of the x- men/brotherhood" has had a big update as well if you're interested.  
  
*  
  
Alternate Touch.  
  
Chapter five: code names and Catastrophes.  
  
*  
  
The room was filled to the brim with chattering students, none of them had the slightest idea why they had been called there. the professor sat gravely in his wheelchair and rubbed his fingers against his forehead.  
  
"So.we should probably give you guys, like, code names or something, right?" kitty looked at the two recently recruited teens with a smile playing on her bright pink lips.  
  
"Code names?" Damaris asked, confused, kitty giggled.  
  
"Yeah, like, you know names that are kind of nicknames in case you ever need...nicknames." She coughed "Like mine is shadowcat because of, like, my power and my name!"  
  
"You mean kind of how that other dude's 'name' is Cyclops?" Damaris asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay..." Damaris stroked her chin thoughtfully "What about...venom chick!"  
  
Everybody groaned.  
  
"Okay, okay, not venom chick. How about Fang?" she asked again.  
  
"Ew! Like, no way! It makes you sound like a dog!" kitty squealed her protest at the doggish name.  
  
"Well, Evan's name is Spike! How is that less doggish!" Damaris yelled back, at this statement Evan seemed to come out of his entrancing how-many- spikes-can-you-make-come-out-of-a-single-finger game and turned angrily to kitty.  
  
"Yeah! How come I have a pooch name!" Kitty sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Okay! I give up!" she spoke, completely ignoring spikes question. "You can, like, have 'Fang' for a name if you want, but, at least make it a bit fancier!" Damaris let her eyes drift upward to the humongous ceiling.  
  
"Um no, I changed my mind, I don't want fang anymore." Kitty growled (AN: wow, I didn't think kitty could growl!) "Hmmmm what about ... Toxin!" the room murmured their agreements and then in unison turned to look at Liam, who had until this moment, been reading, unnoticed in a corner.  
  
"Oh Liam?" Kitty sang with a singsong voice. "It's your turn now." Liam sighed and stood up to walk over to the group.  
  
"So, dude, vhat do you vant your code name to be?" Kurt asked grinning and showing off his pearly fangs.  
  
"I dunno, just anything. I'm not picky." And he went back to his book.  
  
"Um okay, vhat about somezing kind of like Storm but different. Like..Tempest?" everyone again said their "Alright's" and "Okay's"  
  
"Vell, zat vas certainly easier."  
  
~Children gather around please~  
  
The sound of Xaiver's mind voice filled the thoughts of the students and they gathered around him. He knew they didn't like to be called Children but right now was now the time for that, they had mor...oppressing matters to deal with.  
  
"Do you all know why I called you here?"  
  
"Uh.no, you, like, never told us." Kitty spoke while twirling her hair around her fingers.  
  
Xaiver rubbed his temples again. Sighing he thought he better get it just out.  
  
"Damaris, Liam.It appears your both second generation mutants."  
  
"We're both what?" Damaris spoke, not sounding very interested. The professor was about to speak when Kurt butted in.  
  
"It means your parents were mutants as well, second generation mutants have normal powers but their physical appearance is unusually ...er...to say the least...different." He finished with a nervos smirk.  
  
Damaris was baffled "Well, I look weird but..." she looked at Liam "...Liam doesn't." Liam looked up from his book at this statement. The prof. continued.  
  
"Well, you both...you're not finished mutating yet." The room went quiet, mimicry of what had happened when the Professor had first mentioned Liam's power to the group.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Liam broke the silence, his brow furrowed, he was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.  
  
"To be truthful I don't know.but that's not all I found out."  
  
"Not more crazy stuff!" Damaris berried her head in her hands and whimpered.  
  
"Well, yes." Xavier turned to face Liam, Liam looked up to face Xavier "Do you know that woman I introduced you to earlier, Ororo Munroe, the one that can control weather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um...A DNA scan I ran on cerebro has revealed her.to...to be your mother."  
  
"WHAT?!" Liam had never known his real mother, just his adoptive one he had had for a short while in his childhood, and now, all of a sudden the weight of what he had missed out on dropped on him like a ton of bricks. Damaris's eyes widened and everyone else's jaw dropped, they were all stunned, and once again that same uncomfortable silence settled over the room. This was becoming a habit. This time it was Damaris who broke the lack of noise.  
  
"I think you better go talk to her then."  
  
*  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all didn't leave me after the long wait, I know this is a short chapter but I've had so much to do lately.I can't remember what exactly . but I know it's a lot! +^_^+ PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Confrontations and Memorys

CL: OMG! What is this?...ANOTHER CHAPTER! X.x I bet nobody's even reading this anymore.........I'm sorry to all of you who are still interested, things have been really hectic, Me and my sister (Synch) moved to Toronto to live with our dad, he doesn't have a computer, I'm writing this from my friend Anna's computer, *U rock Anna!* And unfortunetly the updates will only get fewer and further apart from here O.O.D........  
  
~Review answers!~  
  
Paprika: Thanx, you're so sweet! ^_^ The truth is...I'm making this all up as I go along :S But I have a vague (very, VERY vague) idea about how Kurt and Damaris are gonna be linked. It's a good thing you like the cliffys, because they're the only way I can end chapters! :p I liked the code name part too! It was a blast to write!  
  
Ororo fan: Yup I'm evil :) Here's the long awaited update!  
  
X-fan: I think the caps lock was on accidentally when you wrote this O.o (happens TO ME ALL THE-WHOOPS.........There, that's better XP) I'm glad it shocked ya, I love surprising people. ^_~  
  
Storm-Pietro: I have a feeling you didn't like the whole storm-being-Liams-mother thing.........o.O but that's okay, cuz I didn't like it either, a bit too soap-opera-ish for my liking, but it was just a spur of the moment thing =.=  
  
Sharli: So'k, (Those darn PMSing computers) I haven't updated for a long time (understatement) Mean me :) I'm glad you still like Liam, even though he's gotten old and brittle and has taken to waking with a cane while this story has been on hiatus . Your not gonna have to wait for long to find out what Liam will look like.........oh, wait, maybe you will.........(Oh WHY don't I have a computer! Why, Why?!) :P  
  
Chaotic Dreamer: *HUG!* That's for saying you like Damaris! I'm Sooooooooooooo happy you said that! Because my characters are modeled after real people (I just do things like that) and Damaris is modeled after my best friend Linda! *Anna punches me* Um.........ONE of my best friends, besides Anna,(and she actually looks like Damaris did in the first chapter! Hair and all) o.O creepy.  
  
Glaivster: Okay I will try and keep it up, Things are sad because I started to read your fic "Deutschland Uber Alles" cuz it sounded real cool, and then Anna punched me in the arm and said if I wasn't gonna write, I had to get off the computer. WAH X'O, Well instead please except this.........  
  
EVERYONE READING THIS, AFTERWARDS GO AND READ GLAIVSTER'S FAN-FICS!!!  
  
*  
  
Alternate Touch  
  
Chapter six: Confrontations and Memories.  
  
*  
  
Liam walked down the second floor hallway, his face tensed, thoughts screaming in his mind.  
  
  
  
Not only had he just found out (in the last few minutes) that his mother, the woman who had abandoned him at birth, was living right there in the same house as him, he had also been shocked with the news that he would go through even more changes that he had already, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as it did last time.........  
  
He reached the stairs to the attic, where storm, his mother, resided.  
  
He wondered if he should really do this. What would he say? 'Hi I know I've only just met you, and we've never even had the chance to speak to one another, but you're my mom' he laughed inwardly, that conversation would get awkward fast.  
  
He had just made up his mind to leave when the door opened and Ororo Monroe stared down at him.  
  
She looked slightly surprised and nervous, which made Liam nervous, because she seemed to him like a woman who had everything together, and never was out of sorts.  
  
".........Hello, Liam." she spoke, and began to descend the staircase.  
  
Liam felt himself getting angry, it was just the way she spoke, although she looked worried and cautious, her voice was regal and collected. She acted as though she was the queen of the world, and it really ticked him off!  
  
When he didn't respond, storm raised an eye-brow and continued down the stairs.  
  
"Goodbye, Liam." she spoke when she reached the bottom and then continued to walk, leaving her silently enraged teenage son behind.  
  
~How.........dare.........she!~ he thought~How dare she have abandoned me and now just act as if she doesn't care, does she even have some inkling of an idea of how bad my life was! Well.........most of my life.........~  
  
*Liams POV, Flashback*  
  
"Hallo! Hallo? Sind Sie gut? Wachen Sie bitte auf!" [1]  
  
I heard the voice in the back of my mind, It sounded young, younger than me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw her, A little girl, she looked about five or six, her hair was blue and green, which was funny.  
  
"Huh.........wha-what's going on, who are you?"  
  
She paused and bit her lip.  
  
".........Ich bin Damaris, vas ist you are name?"  
  
I figured she was not from around here, I think she's speaking German, because Momma was watching tv one day while I was doing the dishes and they had this guy on who was switching back and forth from English to German and momma said "Damn Germans, as is world war two wasn't enough, now they gotta take up valuable space on the news!"  
  
I don't' know what world war two was, but it sounded bad.  
  
"I'm Liam." I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"Li-am?" She asked, she sounded confused.  
  
"Yeah" I winced when I felt a giant lump on the back of my head.  
  
"Are Sie hurting?"   
  
I stood up and brushed my self up, standing up she was a whole lot shorter than I thought she was. I looked down at her.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She smiled, and I began to wonder.........  
  
"Where are your parents?" She looked confused.  
  
"Um.........Par-ents, you know, Mom and dad?"  
  
"Mamma und Vati?" I suspected 'Vati' meant 'father'. I nodded.  
  
She looked down at her pink sandals.  
  
"Mamma ging weg, Vati schlug a metall monster.........mein Eltern werden gegangen"[2] She started to cry, loudly.  
  
"No, no, please don't cry." I patted her shoulder, when she didn't stop crying I put my arms around her. I remembered how mommy used to make me stop crying, before she was angry.  
  
"Shh, don't cry.........It'll be okay." I spoke quiet, she stopped crying.  
  
I still didn't know what happened to her parents, but from the way she cried, it couldn't be good.  
  
"It's okay," she looked up at me "I'm alone too.........we'll take care of each other."  
  
"Take care? Bruder und Schwester?"[3] I smiled.  
  
"Bruder and Schwester."  
  
*End flashback, POV continues*  
  
If it weren't for Damaris, my life would have been a living hell, heck, my life WAS a living hell, even with her support. I'm not going to let this woman off this easy without answers!   
  
"Hey! Mom!" I yelled after her, harshly. I was surprised but the fierceness of my own voice.  
  
She stopped, and slowly turned around, her face confused and slightly.........what was that emotion? Hurt?  
  
"What did you call me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it spoke volumes to me.  
  
".........I called you mom." My eyebrows were furrowed, my voice was still harsh, but quieter.  
  
She opened her mouth slightly, in surprise, but remained in the same position otherwise.  
  
"Rain?" This was not the reaction I had suspected, especially since it was a beautiful day outside, not a cloud in the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rain!" She practically screamed, she ran toward me and enveloped me in a hug! A really tight hug!  
  
"Oh Rain, I never thought I'd ever see you again, I've missed so much........." I heard whimpering in her voice, she was crying?  
  
I felt my anger disappear and slowly rapped my arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"I-I've m-missed you too........."  
  
*  
  
Whoa.........cheese and fluff.........and shortness, X.x I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, But Anna's dad wants us off the comp, on the brighter side, I hoped you liked the chapter, and even if you didn't you can rest assured that the next chapter (if I ever get around to it) They'll be new mutations all around! WHOO-HOO! PAR-TAY.........and, I will personally bestow cool mutant powers to all that review! BOOYEAH! R&R!!!!!!!CK^_~  
  
[1] Hello! Hello? Are you well? Please wake up!  
  
[2] Mom left, dad hit a metal monster(car).........my parents are gone.  
  
[3] Brother and Sister. 


End file.
